


The Dark I Know Well

by SongficSenpai



Series: Black Butler Songfic [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Musicals, Pardoy, Songfic, spring awakening - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongficSenpai/pseuds/SongficSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original song is "The Dark I Know Well" from Spring Awakening.</p><p>This songfic is about Ciel's familiarity with the darkness, aka Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark I Know Well

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or Spring Awakening in any way, shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.

**The Dark I Know Well**

Ciel: There’s a part I can’t tell

About the dark I know well

 

I ask, you say, “Yes my lord”

You follow the contract

“One hell of a butler”

“One hell of a butler”

 

So, I keep, holding my anger

Keep it deep inside

You’ll help me until

You’ll help me until

 

The terms are that you’ll help me get revenge

And then you’ll hold me and you’ll eat me

A child and demon

It’s just you and me

“Master you’ll be tasty”

 

Guard dog of the Queen, Earl Phantomhive

I have seen so much pain- gonna get revenge

It’s just you and me

“Master you’ll be tasty”

 

Sebastian:  I’m evil, though you know it’s wrong

You just ignore it

I listen and wait

Listen and wait

You want revenge

You are the young master

I’m dreaming of you

You will be “tasty”

 

* * *

 (Same time)

Ciel: I will be tasty

Sebastian: You will be tasty

* * *

 

Ciel: The terms are that you’ll help me get revenge

Sebastian: And then I’ll hold you and I’ll eat you

Both: A child and demon

It’s just you and me

“Master you’ll be tasty”

 

Guard dog of the Queen, Earl Phantomhive

Ciel: I have seen so much pain- gonna get revenge

It’s just you and me

Sebastian: “Master you’ll be tasty”

 

Ciel: There’s a part I can’t tell, about the dark I know well

 

There’s a part I can’t tell, about the dark I know well

 

There’s a part I can’t tell, about the dark I know well

 

There’s a part I can’t tell, about the dark I know well

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments or suggestions are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to read the rest of the songfics in this series if you liked this one.


End file.
